This project will produce an Interactive Multi-Media (IMM) Health Risk Appraisal (HRA) kiosk system to encourage behavior change in older adults. Based on user touch-screen responses, the HRA system will create a tailored IMM report and a printout designed to encourage specific behavior, changes to decrease health risks and increase quality of life. Having created a "teachable moment , users are prompted to seek more information on their risk factors and are encouraged to commit to one or more strategies to modify the identified risks. Risk messages and suggestions for positive lifestyle change will be designed to maximize quality of life and functional health. The kiosk system is intended for use in medical facilities and large senior-activity centers. In Phase I, a fully functional kiosk system tailored to Caucasian females was produced and evaluated. The evaluation demonstrated changes in perceptions, behavioral intention, self efficacy, and stage of change. Phase II of this project will complete development of the Phase I program structure for the six target sub-populations (males, females; African Americans, Caucasians, Hispanics), and evaluate the efficacy of the kiosk system with a large-scale clinical trial. A version will also be produced for use on free-standing micro-computers. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The proposed system will be attractive to medical providers, senior activity centers, and residential centers for older adults, because it encourages individual responsibility for modifiable behaviors which will promote quality aging. Cost savings are realized because the system requires minimal staff time to operate - it is self contained.